Various designs of tamper-evident closures are known which provide an indication that a container has been opened. Such closures typically have a frangible band assembly which breaks away from the cap (to which it is connected by a number of thin frangible bridges) and remains on the container finish upon the first opening of the container. Certain closures include a large number of tabs extending upwardly and inwardly from the base of the band and abut a large annular shoulder projection or breaker ledge on the container finish beneath the screw thread to cause separation of the tamper-evident band assembly upon the first opening of the container. Such closures work satisfactory with relatively narrow-mouth closures. However, with closures of greater diameter, it is easier for tabs to invert if the tabs are substantially longer and more flexible. This results i the possibility that tabs on adjacent closures might interlock in a hopper or shipping carton and invert with the tabs projecting outwardly and downwardly rather than upwardly and inwardly. While this inversion possibility is small, complete user satisfaction is always desired. For further information concerning the structure and operation of such closures, reference may be made to commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,511,054 and 4,598,833.
Closures have been proposed which include annular inwardly folded ring which extends upwardly and inwardly from the tamper-evident band for abutting the finish breaker ledge. However, when compared with the easily deflectable tabs, the requirement to stretch a full ring results in the need to apply excessive force to install the closure. When the annular ring on the cap is at a minimum diameter and the glass breaker ledge is at a maximum tolerance diameter, the caps are often damaged when the full annular ring is forced over the breaker ledge. Another disadvantage of the need for increased installation force is the chance of prematurely damaging the bridges. For further information regarding the structure and operation of such closures, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,613,052 and 4,653,657.